


Waiting Too Long

by ahogeboy



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Death, I AM SORRY, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 17:38:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5300612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahogeboy/pseuds/ahogeboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Byakuya wanted to ask Naegi something, but it's too late for that now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting Too Long

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this is so short but

"Makoto Naegi, will you marry me?"

Togami imagined the happiness in his eyes, his smile, his warm embrace... But there was only the cold wind to answer him now. He was down on one knee, ring in hand, but Naegi wasn't there. Only a tombstone with his name on it. There was no excited "Yes!", there was no smiling or dancing, there was nothing. Just the sound of his tears hitting the ground beneath him, and the flowers left there that were already withering away. They would never get married, or have a family, they would never get to adopt a little girl, like Naegi had always wanted... He would always talk about how he'd build her a swing set, and how they'd go to Disneyland together, and how after she went to bed they'd dance together and have a grand time...

But that was impossible now. He had waited too long, and now... Now there was nothing left. He had planned on having a normal, happy life with his would-be husband, but that option was gone now and there was no plan he had laid out like he usually did. A future without him had seemed impossible just a few days ago, on that morning when he bid Naegi goodbye and went to work. Of course, how could he have known that'd be the last thing he said to him? Yes, their last words to each other were nothing dramatic. Just a simple "Have a good day at work!" which he replied with "You, too. Goodbye, Naegi."

It felt like his life was falling apart, but there was nothing he could do about it. Nothing could bring back the dead. He never even got to see his face again, not even at the funeral, as the accident had... Well, no amount of makeup or accessories could fix that. At least he didn't suffer, though, as his death was nothing less than instant. That fact was the only thing that could comfort Togami even in the slightest, knowing that Naegi probably didn't even feel it or know what was happening. He wished he could have been there, he wished he could have prevented Naegi from crossing that busy street... But he had to go to work. It had been out of his control. Still, he blamed himself more than anything.

Byakuya Togami gently set the ring in front of the tombstone, along with the bouquet of roses he had bought. "I guess this is my final goodbye to you, Makoto."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry not sorry


End file.
